Nokiko Sakaki
Nakiko Sakaki Dislikes * She hates people who are " apparently " not worthy to her * Hates people who steal her parts in plays * Megami Saikou * She hates how much attention she gets from her classmates Likes * Amai Odayaka for how kind she is * Kizana Sunobu * Her style * Being an actress * Her friends who actually like her for who she is * Her apartment * Tokyo * The compliments she gets Eliminations (12) School eliminations (4) (1) She helps Amai in the kitchen and the oven purposefully breaks, Amai leaves and you can push her in the oven getting her stockings stuck on one of the bars ( the matches that you can get from Info-Chan ) You throw it in there while the gas pours out causing a explosion ( this elimination will injure Ayano and if you choose to do it, you must act like a victim by destroying the box of matches, act like you were seriously injured and run to the faculty room and tell the teaches, Ayano would look like a victim and everyone will think it was an accident ( to do this elimination you need: Wrench - to start the gas - Box of Matches - can be provided by Info-Chan - ) (2) You can put a note in her locker after listening on a conversation of Nokiko talking about her problems to Kizana about her discussing how people just like her for her looks and her job. You can either ask her to meet at the school's door entrance and drop a bucket of weights on her head or to the fountain to drown her, you can also ask her to the rooftop and push her ( To do this you need (to) Listen to Nokiko and Kizana talk to each other - should be in the drama club - To drop the weights you need to have your strength to atleast 1 and a bucket and a few weights. To drown her you need to ask on the note if you can meet at the fountain. To push her off the rooftop you need to ask her to come to the roof. (3) On the 1st week on Tuesday she's here she goes to eat lunch with Kizana everyday in the cooking club in the morning, you can either poisen her or give her emetic poisen to drown her ( Emetic andlethal poisoncan be found in the infirmiry ) (4) On the 3rd week, Nokiko is doing a play on wednesday so she practices on Tuesday, she plays as a woman being hung for witch craft, on tuesday while she practices that particular scene you can kick the stool and hang her, you can do this on wednesday but Senpai ( Taro Yamada ) Is apart of the audience and witness what you've done with alot of other students. Apartment Eliminations (6) Information: To do these eliminations you need to become close friends with her! She will be on her floor (Floor 12, Number 1202) (1) You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in ,you reach the 6th floor and there's a bucket of water near the stairs * you kick it * Nikiko asks you why you did that and you push her down, breaking her neck and wrist (2)You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in ,you reach the her floor, you push her off the railing making her fall right to the bottom ( the stairs to the floors are spiral so you pushe her down the middle ) (3)You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in,you reach the her floor, you get in and she starts boiling water in her kettle and starts preparing tea, after the kettle is boiled you open the cap and throw the hot water in her face. (4) You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in,you reach the her floor, you get in and she starts boiling water in her kettle and starts preparing tea, while her back is turned you grab the knife in the knife holder and slit her throat (5)You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in,you reach the her floor, you get in and she starts boiling water in her kettle and starts preparing tea, after she makes the tea you sit at her balcony with her, you talk for a bit and she leans her elbows on her balcony railing, you realise there's a man hole opened right under where she's leaning, you push her, she hits her head on the side of the road and then her body falls into the sewers (6) You ring her apartment and she comes down to let you in,you reach the her floor, you get in and she starts boiling water in her kettle and starts preparing tea, after you finish on the balcony and she goes back inside and asks you to help her open her big window, you accidently fall on her bed and realise she has a pistol, you shoot her foot and she goes right through the glass, you quickly leave taking the pistol with you and you hide it under your living room's floor board, the police ask you what happend you fake crying reply " She told me she was meeting a man to do drugs, I was going to contact the police but she said she would black mail me with footage of me " the police believe you and arrest a random man that night who was in possesion with drugs. Shishuta Town Eliminations (2) Information: This only works if you visit Nokiko at the apartments not killing her, a week after that she will ask you to meet her in Shishuta Town! (1) You meet up at a manga cafe after you're finished you start walking down an alley, there's stairs and you push Nokiko down them making her nose, neck and jaw break (2) You meet up at a manga cafe after you're finished you start walking down an alley, there's stairs, you walk down them with her, you end up at a gas station and Nokiko walks around the back of it t privatley talk to you, while you talk a man brings a few gallons of gasoline near Nokiko and then leaves, you find a lighter and a wrench you knock her out with the wrench and then pour gasoline over her unconcious body and light it up with the lighter you found Lines Normal Lines "Oh my! How could you injure them! " If you kill someone infront of her "I demand to know what's going on!" she questions before you push her off in the apartments, down the stairs or on the school rooftop "Please stay away, you're not worthy to me!" if she sees you all scary like "Why are you in the nude, may I ask?" she asks if you're naked "Hey! I just got my hair done!" she asks if you start to drown her "Di-Did you get into a accident or something?" she guestions if you have blood all over you "Why are you listenting in to my conversation?" she asks if she catches you spying in on her talk with Kizana" Special conversations KizanaResponse1 "Kizana I just can't take it anymore! why is it alway me?" KizanaResponse2 "Thank you for being through this with me" In Game Style Schedule She is on week one to week five, in week five one Friday she packs up her things and leaves for Tokyo to do a movie, she later returns on week eight. Category:OCs Category:KunIzumi's OCs Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:Heterosexual Category:Students Category:Drama Club Category:Akademi High School